The Adventures of Hallowed Studios
by Knight.of.Disaster
Summary: Zero Altitude is the world's number one band; that is until Deserted Resistance comes along. Will the boys be able to handle the girls' rising fame? Will love spark between rivals? ShadXAmy. -Don't own a thing but the band names.- AU. Humans.
1. Chapter I: Meet Zero Altitude

Backstage was a black curtain that kept the equipment and constant moving staff hidden. "Zero Altitude, you're on in five minutes." The stage manager said and the band nodded. They were about to perform the last show of their tour. They had been playing for seven weeks straight and were eager to get back to their mansion.

The lead guitarist was a blue-haired teen with emerald eyes; he was Sonic Streak. He was wearing a blue/white shirt and tan cargo shorts. The bassist was a black/red-haired teen with crimson eyes; his name was Shadow Robotnik. He wore a black hoodie and dark grey jeans. The drummer had red dreads and purple eyes; Knuckles Jameson. He wore a red shirt over a purple sweater and black jeans. The vocalist had blonde hair and bright blue eyes; he was known as Miles "Tails" Prower. He wore an orange shirt and brown shorts.

"Thank god this is our last gig! I'm so tired!" Sonic whined and Knuckles smacked him in the back of his head with his drumstick. "Shut up, Sonic! Don't you think we're tired to?" the red-head asked and Tails grinned.

"Hey, no violence backstage; we need you for the last performance." He remarked and Shadow eyed the singer suspiciously. "What's with that grin?" he asked all while strumming a few lazy notes on his black/red Gibson SG.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tails said and Shadow raised a brow. He'd let it slide…for now. "Destination Zero you're on!" the stage manager shouted and Sonic grinned. "Alright; time to rock! Let's go, dudes!" he exclaimed and bounded onstage.

Tails handed Shadow his mike. "I'm not singing." The dark bassist deadpanned and the blonde looked in Sonic's direction and nodded. "Hey; how are you guys doing tonight?" Sonic shouted to the crowd and they responded with triple enthusiasm.

"That's awesome! Now, I know you guys are sad that this is the end of our tour," the crowd let out cries of disapproval and Sonic grinned. "But we're going to make this awesome for you all. You're buddy, Shadow, going to sing his song for you." The blue-haired guitarist looked back at his cousin's face and grinned. He tossed the mike towards him and Shadow stepped up.

"I'm going to _murder _you when we get back." Shadow hissed and took center stage. "Alright guys, I'm going to be singing a song I made called 'I Disappear'." He nodded back at Tails to start playing. Soon, the sounds of bass erupted throughout the concert hall. Knuckles' drums entered soon after.

_I disappear  
>I lost control<br>My body's moving,  
>all on its own.<br>I watch myself,  
>walk away,<br>a foreign spirit,  
>took my place.<em>

The fans cheered with all of their power at the sound of Shadow's voice. He was an exceptionally good singer, despite always playing the bass. Shadow continued; digging deeper into his mind for the lyrics.

_An empty stare  
>its eyes are dull,<br>so my essence, it's riding my pulse.  
>A burst of black<br>a breath of smoke.  
>I disappeared,<br>I lost control._

I,  
>I disappear(x3)<p>

I disappear,  
>I lost control,<br>My body's moving,  
>all on its own.<br>I watch myself,  
>walk away,<br>a foreign spirit,  
>took my place.<p>

I,  
>I disappear(x3)<p>

How could I resist,  
>It's all I've wan-<br>ted now I guess I've got it.  
>Why it happened, I don't know,<br>Hope this doesn't last forever.

I, disappear(x4)

The song ended and the hall exploded with cheers and whistles. Shadow smirked and walked off stage. When the rest the band came backstage looking for dark bassist; he had vanished.

"Damn it; that bastard disappeared again!" Sonic yelled and they ran to the limo to avoid their ever-expanding mob of fans. Knuckles slammed the door behind them and they all sighed in relief.

"Enjoy the workout?" a voice asked and they whirled around to see Shadow reclining in the seat across from them with his Mac. "Like hell we did! You fucking ditched us!" Sonic exclaimed and Shadow smirked.

"Technically it's not called ditching. Since _you _made _me _sing, I figured my fans would go into frenzies and probably try to ravage me in the worst way possible. Also, would you really want me dead?" he explained and typed down a few things.

"Eh…Sorry, Shadow. I thought it would be a good idea for you to sing for our last tour concert." Tails admitted sheepishly and drank some water. The dark-haired bassist shrugged and typed again. "Whatever." Knuckles drummed on air to the beat coming from the radio. He turned up the volume to let his friends hear. It was a girl singing.

_Fairy Blue_

_You gave me a reason to live_

_A "faith" called captivity_

_You are not alone_

_When you're lost "here"_

_I am... "Forever" with your soul_

_We can make it through, if you believe  
><em>

The song ended and Knuckles nodded in silent approval. Whoever she was, she could sing. "That was 'Paper Moon' by the hot new band, Deserted Resistance from Hallowed Studios. Up next, Satellite Light's new single, 'Battery Destruction'." The radio DJ announced and Knuckles turned it down.

"That was pretty kick-ass for a girl band." Sonic commented and Tails nodded. "Yeah, they sounded pretty awesome." They all turned towards Shadow who had one headphone in his ear. "Shadow, what did you think about them?" Knuckles asked and he looked up.

"They're alright. But, you do know they're from our label too?" Shadow remarked and diverted his attention back to his custom black Mac. "What!" Sonic shrieked. "Dude, you sound like a girl. But, yeah they said they're from Hallowed Studios like us." Knuckles said and the blue-haired guitarist frowned.

"I don't wanna be outdone by some girls. I'm talking to Mephiles when we get back."

* * *

><p>AN: Yo, what's up? I did some edits so it's a bit easier to read. Look out for possible chapters! Reviewz would be like chocolate cake for me.


	2. Chapter II: Meet Deserted Resistance

A/N: Going to include the songs this time. Remember, I won nothing but the band names! And please excuse my mess up last chapter. I wrote the band's name as Zero Altitude in the beginning and it said Destination Zero when Shadow was about to play. My bad. ^^' Anyway, the song Shadow sang was "I Disappear" by The Faint and the song that was playing on the radio was "Paper Moon" from the show, Soul Eater. Songs appearing in this chapter are: "Ignorance" by Paramore, "East Northumberland High" by Miley Cyrus, "Never Say Never" Justin Beiber, and "Mockingbird" by Eminem and finally, "Decode" by Paramore. Remember, I don't own anything but the band names and this plot. I promise this chapter will be longer than the last. ^^

* * *

><p>Amy Rose, lead singer of Deserted Resistance had a look of surprise on her face after watching Zero Altitude's last tour performance. She had long, pink hair and jade-green eyes. She turned off her T.V. and walked out of her room holding her guitar. She was wearing a black shirt over a pink sweater and black jeans. She walked downstairs and saw her friends were ready to go.<p>

Rouge Chevalier was smiling and waving her over. She had ivory-white hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a purple tunic top and a black skirt. "Let's go Amy! Today we're going to meet Zero Altitude!" her other friend and band mate, Cream Nixon cheered. She had light brown hair and brown eyes; she was the band's drummer. She was wearing an orange/ yellow sundress.

"Yeah, I know. Where did Sally go?" the pink-haired singer asked. Sally Acorn was their guitarist. "She's out front with Mina. Now, let's go already!" Rouge exclaimed and dragged Amy outside.

Mina Jones was their manager; a purple-haired woman with green eyes. They all walked outside and entered the white limousine that was waiting for them. Sally and Mina sat across from Rouge, Amy, and Cream. Sally had brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a light blue sweater. Amy pulled out her iPod and hit the shuffle button. As if it was a coincidence, the song turned out to be the one Shadow from Zero Altitude sang yesterday. She downloaded the live version this morning along with the other songs from their tour.

They arrived at Zero Altitude's mansion and they couldn't say they were surprised. It was pretty cool but then again they _were_ rock stars. Rouge and Cream exited the limo first; they were trying their hardest to contain their excitement. I mean, come one, you'd be excited too when you're about to meet the world's greatest band.

Sally and Mina went next, followed by their pink-haired singer. She kept her headphones in and shoved her hands in her pockets. She had Shadow's song on repeat. 'Something about his voice…it's entrancing...Well, time to meet Zero Altitude.' Amy thought and trudged into the house. She let her pastel pink bangs shadow her face a bit.

"Oi; what're you listening to?" a voice questioned and Amy turned her head towards the source. It was Shadow Robotnik; the band's bassist. He was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. He had a bored expression on his face. "The song you performed at the last concert of your tour," she saw his crimson eyes harden and his lips press into a thin line.

"Don't give me that look. I'm not some obsessed fan. I just think your voice is pretty interesting." Shadow smirked. "Oh, really..? I've heard you sing too…You're alright…for a girl." He admitted and Amy's emerald eyes narrowed. "Listen here, emo-boy. You know just as well as me that I am the greatest singer you've ever seen. Better than you even." She remarked and he continued to smirk.

Their glares were even and they didn't falter. "I'm sensing a challenge here..." Shadow noted and she grinned. "Exactly; you're smarter than I thought," Amy said and he scowled. "Anyway, you and me, karaoke contest. At the bar we're going to later." She proposed and it was Shadow's turn to smirk. "Fine; but let it be known you're going down, pinkie." He remarked and Amy stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

He was majorly out the room when he stopped, popping his head back in the doorway. "You better keep that tongue of yours in your _own_ mouth before it ends up in mine, pinkie." And then he disappeared. Amy growled and stormed off to find a guitar. 'Asshole…' she thought while venting her anger out on a Gibson she found in an empty studio.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<em>

_Where's your gavel? Your jury_  
><em>what's my offense this time?<em>  
><em>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<em>  
><em>Well, sentence me to another life<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
><em>I don't wanna feel your pain<em>  
><em>When you swear it's all my fault<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we're not the same<em>  
><em>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same<em>

_We're the friends who stuck together_  
><em>We wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good<em>  
><em>It's good, it's good<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_This is the best thing that could've happened_  
><em>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<em>  
><em>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture<em>  
><em>I'm just a person but you can't take it<em>

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
><em>They won't get you anywhere<em>  
><em>I'm not the same kid from your memory<em>  
><em>Well, now I can fend for myself<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
><em>I don't wanna feel your pain<em>  
><em>When you swear it's all my fault<em>  
><em>'Cause you know we're not the same<em>  
><em>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same<em>

_Yeah, we used to stick together_  
><em>We wrote our names in blood<em>  
><em>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good<em>  
><em>It's good, it's good<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>  
><em>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
><em>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out<em>

Amy hit the final chord and slumped against the wall and let out a sigh of content. Playing guitar _always_ made her feel better. She placed the guitar back on its stand and exited the room…Only to see Shadow leaning against the wall outside. She let out a frustrated sigh and jabbed her finger at his chest. "Why the hell are you stalking me?" Amy asked with her hands on her hips. He smirked and pushed himself of the wall; he turned in the opposite direction and began walking away.

Amy glared at him before reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Answer the question." She gripped his arm tighter but it didn't seem to faze him. "I just wanted to hear you sing again, pinkie. You have a nice voice." Shadow replied quietly. Giving her one last smirk, he left that comment hanging.

* * *

><p>The two bands arrived around 9:00 at the karaoke bar known as "Seconds". Zero Altitude's manager, Mephiles Darkson, had rented it out for the entire night; including a few producers from different bands higher up in the music industry. There was Megan Lincoln from Remix For Six, Jake Smith from Time For Dragon Fever, Devin Jackson from Disrupted Peace, and Jamie Norman from Petals Are Deadly.<p>

Mephiles stood at the front of the table beside Mina. "Shadow, I heard about you and Amy's…contest. I was thinking, why not let your band members join? That is, if they want to." He announced and they all cheered in agreement. "Okay, so we're going to choose names out of a hat. Megan, would you like to do the honors?" Mina asked and the amber-eyed woman nodded. She smirked after picking a name out of the hat.

"Sonic. You're going first." She said and sat back down. "Awesome! Watch my amazing skills girls." Sonic exclaimed and they just laughed. He went on stage and hit the random button on the karaoke machine. "Aw, man! Justin Beiber! I hate that kid [no offense to JB fans!]! Hey Tails, back me up on Jaden's part, k?" he asked and Tails nodded.

_See I never thought that I could walk through fire.  
>I never thought that I could take the burn.<br>I never had the strength to take it higher,  
>until I reached the point of no return.<em>

_And there's just no turning back,_  
><em>When your hearts under attack,<em>  
><em>Gonna give everything I have,<em>  
><em>It's my destiny.<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em>I will fight till forever! (Make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down,<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground.<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up x3,<em>  
><em>And never say never.<em>

_I never thought I could feel this power._  
><em>I never thought that I could feel this free.<em>  
><em>I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower.<em>  
><em>And I'm fast enough to run across the sea.<em>

_And there's just no turning back,_  
><em>When your hearts under attack,<em>  
><em>gonna give everything I have,<em>  
><em>Cause this is my destiny.<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em>I will fight till forever! (Make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground.<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up, up, up,<em>  
><em>and never say never.<em>

_Here we go!_  
><em>Guess who?<em>  
><em>J Smith and JB!<em>  
><em>I gotcha lil bro.<em>

_I can handle him._  
><em>Hold up, aight?<em>  
><em>I can handle him.<em>

_Now he's bigger than me_  
><em>Taller than me.<em>  
><em>And he's older than me<em>  
><em>and stronger than me.<em>  
><em>And his arms a little bit longer than me.<em>  
><em>But he ain't on a JB song with me!<em>

_I be trying a chill_  
><em>they be trying to side with the thrill.<em>  
><em>No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will.<em>

_Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove._  
><em>Like Kobe with the 4th, ice water with blood.<em>

_I gotta be the best, and yes_  
><em>we're the flyest.<em>  
><em>Like David and Goliath<em>  
><em>I conquered the giant.<em>  
><em>So now I got the world in my hand<em>  
><em>I was born from two stars<em>  
><em>so the moon's where I land.<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em>I will fight till forever! (Make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground.<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up, up, up,<em>  
><em>and never say never.<em>

_I will never say never! (I will fight)_  
><em>I will fight till forever! (Make it right)<em>  
><em>Whenever you knock me down<em>  
><em>I will not stay on the ground.<em>  
><em>Pick it up<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up,<em>  
><em>Pick it up, up, up,<em>  
><em>and never say never.<em>

Everyone cheered for Sonic and Tails; mostly because they didn't know Tails could rap and Sonic could sing. "What'd you think?" Sonic asked everyone. "That was nice, Sonic." Sally commented and he grinned. He looked up at Shadow. "How'd I do, emo-boy?" Sonic questioned and everyone could clearly see Shadow wanted to choke him.

"…Do you want the honest truth?" the dark bassist asked and he nodded. "Alright; you sucked." Sonic feigned hurt and everyone laughed. "Rouge; you're up next!" Jake exclaimed, waving the paper with her name on it and she cheered. She walked on stage and let the karaoke machine choose her song. It was "East Northumberland High" by Miley Cyrus. She glanced at Knuckles before the song started.

_My problem isn't that I miss you  
>Cause I don't<br>My problem isn't that I kissed you, whoa  
>I figured out<br>That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
>You're just caught in a place<br>That soon time will erase in my heart_

_You're my type of guy, I guess_  
><em>If I was stuck in East Northumberland High<em>  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>  
><em>But people change<em>  
><em>Thank God I did<em>  
><em>Just because I liked you back then<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean I like you now<em>  
><em>Just because I liked you back then<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean I like you<em>

_Your problem's not for lack of trying_  
><em>Cause you do<em>  
><em>It's just that you're at your best when you're lying<em>  
><em>Now you're standing here<em>  
><em>Saying things you think I wanted to hear<em>  
><em>But you've got it all wrong<em>  
><em>I've already moved on my dear<em>

_[CHORUS]_

_When you're standing near me_  
><em>I don't see so clearly<em>  
><em>The feelings are still so palpable<em>  
><em>But when I take two steps away<em>  
><em>It sheds some light on my day<em>  
><em>Yeah, you can't go back<em>  
><em>It's all in the past<em>  
><em>Guess you gotta laugh at it<em>

_[CHORUS]_

_And if there's some confusion_  
><em>Let me tell you you're just delusional<em>  
><em>Get a clue 'cause people change,<em>  
><em>Thank God I did<em>  
><em>Thank God I did<em>

_Thank God I did_

_Just because I liked you back then_  
><em>It doesn't mean I like you now<em>  
><em>Just because I liked you back then<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean I like you<em>  
><em>Doesn't mean I like you<em>  
><em>Just because I liked you back then<em>  
><em>It doesn't mean I like you now<em>

_Rock and Roll!_

Everyone cheered and Knuckles let out a loud whistle. "That was amazing, Rouge!" Jamie exclaimed and gave her a thumbs-up. Then when the cheers quieted, they looked at Shadow. "How'd she do?" Mephiles asked with amusement laced in his voice. He found it humorous how they saw Shadow as a judge.

...Then again, he _is_ the most cynical person they know. "She was okay," Shadow said and Sonic jumped out of his chair and glared at him. "What the hell! You cheating bastard!" he shouted.

"Moving on; Knuckles you're next." Devin announced and the red-head drummer nodded. He did the same process as those before him and got…"Mockingbird" by Eminem. "Sweet; he's the best rapper out there!" Jake remarked and the others nodded. Knuckles rotated his arm before starting.

_Yeah  
>I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now<br>but hey, what daddy always tell you?  
>Straighten up little soldier<br>Stiffen up that upper lip  
>what you crying about?<br>You got me_

_Haile I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad_  
><em>Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had<em>  
><em>I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh<em>  
><em>I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry<em>  
><em>Cause you're scared, I ain't there?<em>  
><em>Daddy's with you in your prayers<em>  
><em>No more crying, wipe them tears<em>  
><em>Daddy's here, no more nightmares<em>  
><em>We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it<em>  
><em>Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?<em>  
><em>Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it<em>  
><em>We're all we got in this world<em>  
><em>When it spins, when it swirls<em>  
><em>When it whirls, when it twirls<em>  
><em>Two little beautiful girls<em>  
><em>Looking' puzzled, in a daze<em>  
><em>I know it's confusing you<em>  
><em>Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news<em>  
><em>I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems<em>  
><em>The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me<em>  
><em>All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see<em>  
><em>Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did<em>  
><em>We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me<em>  
><em>But things have gotten so bad between us<em>  
><em>I don't see us ever being together ever again<em>  
><em>Like we used to be when we was teenagers<em>  
><em>But then of course everything always happens for a reason<em>  
><em>I guess it was never meant to be<em>  
><em>But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is<em>  
><em>But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep<em>  
><em>Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Now hush little baby, don't you cry<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, I told ya<em>  
><em>Daddy's here to hold ya through the night<em>  
><em>I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why<em>  
><em>We feel how we feel inside<em>  
><em>It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby<em>  
><em>But I promise momma's gon' be alright<em>

_It's funny_  
><em>I remember back one year when daddy had no money<em>  
><em>Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up<em>  
><em>And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me<em>  
><em>Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em<em>  
><em>I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying<em>  
><em>Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job<em>  
><em>But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom<em>  
><em>And at the time every house that we lived in<em>  
><em>Either kept getting broken into and robbed<em>  
><em>Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar<em>  
><em>Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college<em>  
><em>Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it<em>  
><em>And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart<em>  
><em>And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart<em>  
><em>Mom and dad was arguing' a lot so momma moved back<em>  
><em>On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment<em>  
><em>And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara<em>  
><em>And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre<em>  
><em>And flew you and momma out to see me<em>  
><em>But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me<em>  
><em>Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it<em>  
><em>And you and Laney were too young to understand it<em>  
><em>Papa was a rolling' stone, momma developed a habit<em>  
><em>And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it<em>  
><em>I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it firsthand<em>  
><em>Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud<em>  
><em>Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing<em>  
><em>Looking' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out<em>  
><em>To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now<em>  
><em>Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here<em>  
><em>Laney I'm talking' to you too, daddy's still here<em>  
><em>I like the sound of that, yeah<em>  
><em>It's got a ring to it don't it?<em>  
><em>Shh, momma's only gone for the moment<em>

_[Chorus]_

_And if you ask me too_  
><em>Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird<em>  
><em>I'mma give you the world<em>  
><em>I'mma buy a diamond ring for you<em>  
><em>I'mma sing for you<em>  
><em>I'll do anything for you to see you smile<em>  
><em>And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine<em>  
><em>I'mma break that birdies neck<em>  
><em>I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya<em>  
><em>And make him eat every carat don't fuck with that (ha-ha)<em>

Knuckles took a dramatic bow and everyone praised his rapping skills. After a few rounds of drinks and some pizza, Mephiles stood with a wine glass in hand. "Alright, alright; settle down everyone! Before we get really drunk and everything," everyone laughed with pink cheeks. Some of them couldn't handle beer as well as others so were already drunk.

"I was thinking the top competitors of this event should perform together." Jake handed Shadow his guitar and Knuckles handed Amy the mike. "Before I go up there, I'm gonna come out and say it. You're all drunk and a bunch of assholes." Shadow said and they grinned. "Aw, thanks Shad!" Sonic exclaimed and everyone laughed. Amy whispered in Shadow's ear what song they were going to do and he nodded. He started play and they quieted down.

_How can I decide what's right  
>When you're clouding up my mind?<br>I can't win  
>You're losing sight<br>All the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_  
><em>When you're always taking sides<em>  
><em>But you won't take away my pride<em>  
><em>No, not this time<em>  
><em>Not this time<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>I used to know you so well<em>  
><em>how did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well, I think I know<em>

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
><em>And it's hanging on your tongue<em>  
><em>Just boiling in my blood<em>  
><em>But you think that I can't see<em>  
><em>What kind of man that you are<em>  
><em>If you're a man at all<em>  
><em>Well, I will figure this one out<em>  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>(I'm screaming, "I love you so")<em>  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>(My thoughts you can't decode)<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>I used to know you so well, yeah<em>  
><em>how did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well, I think I know<em>

_do you see what we've done?_  
><em>We've gone and made such fools<em>  
><em>of ourselves<em>  
><em>Do you see what we've done?<em>  
><em>We've gone and made such fools<em>  
><em>of ourselves<em>

_how did we get here?_  
><em>I used to know you so well, yeah<em>  
><em>how did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well, I used to know you so well<em>  
><em>I think I know<em>  
><em>I think I know<em>

_There is something I see in you_  
><em>It might kill me<em>  
><em>I want it to be true<em>

There was a look of complete shock on everyone's faces as they applauded approvingly. They sounded right together; better than any duet they've ever heard. Shadow walked off stage and grabbed Amy's jacket. No one failed to notice the fact that Amy's cheeks were as pink as her hair and her walk was clumsy.

"Where you going, Shadow? The party's just starting!" Tails exclaimed and the dark bassist smirked. "I gotta take her home; keep our boss somber, alright?" he replied and lead Amy out of the bar. As soon as they left, the laughter quieted in a threatening fashion. "…Was Amy _drunk_ while she was singing?" Megan asked incredulously and they looked at the stage where the two had been.

* * *

><p>AN: How was the chapter? Let me know, k? Read and review!

EDIT: Fixed it up because I came back and compared to how I practice writing now, it honestly looked crappy._  
><em>


	3. Chapter III: Hangovers Galore

You probably want to kill me, right? Yeah, I'm alive. Anyway, after dropping off the face of the planet, I feel I owe you guys a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, too! More of them'll be righteous.

P.S.- My writing style's changed in the time I've been gone so...Prepare thy self for...stuff. Anticlimatic, I know. ;3 People may seem OOC but...it's a band story. Of course they'll be OOC. -.-

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't be writing it if I owned it. Actually I would, but you'd see it on T.V. instead. Hey, I can dream. CUZ I AM A DREAMER. :3 Anyway, all I own is an imaginary place called _Moonlight Chaos_ which _is_ in this story and in my imagination. Yay! :3**

_Songs Appearing In This Chapter: "Careful" by Paramore, and instrumental version of "Fight the Knight" from Sonic and the Black Knight. Seriously, listen to it on Youtube then you'll know why I picked it._

* * *

><p>"You have no chance in hell getting me on that stupid bike," Amy said defiantly and crossed her arms, glaring at her 'designated driver'. In front of them sat Shadow's black Suzuki Katana. He glanced at her oddly before smirking.<p>

"What, Pinky had a bad experience or something?" he questioned and got on the bike anyway.

"Yes," she hissed angrily, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "I'm not getting on that thing! I'll just walk back to the house."

"Pinky quit faking it. You and I both know you weren't paying attention, so you _don't_ know the way back."

"Grr, what'd you know!"

"A lot more than you."

She smacked him upside the head and he smirked before speaking again. "Look, I won't crash. So get your pink-haired, whiny butt on this bike before I leave you here with intoxicated rockstars."

Amy frowned at him before grudgingly getting on the bike and wrapping her arms around his middle. "I should make you crash..." she muttered darkly as he pulled away from the bar and sped down the street.

Almost happily, Shadow shouted back over the winds, "You'd die too, Pinky!"

"Keep your attention on the road, you ass!"

"Yes, I know you love staring at it!"

"God, you're impossible!"

The ride back was fairly quiet after they argued about nonsensical things at every stoplight. Finally arriving at the mansion, Amy flung herself off the bike and onto the ground.

"Oh sweet ground! I missed you so much!" she cried and Shadow looked at her oddly before going to park his bike in the garage. Coming back, he found the pink-haired singer still on the ground.

"Are you, I don't know, smoking some new drug? Because I think Mephiles would love to use it when we annoy the hell outta him..." he questioned and she jumped up, glaring at him.

"I am _not_ smoking anything! You just drive like a maniac on the run from the police!"

He smirked, walking inside. "Guilty."

She stuck her tongue out at the back of his head before following him inside. "I don't wanna go to bed yet...Hey, emo-boy!"

He whirled around to glare at her. "...I'm afraid to know, but...what?"

Grinning, she ran past him, snagging his wrist in the process, and raced down the hall to the media room. "Watch a movie with me! A scary one!" she exclaimed, running up to the wall and looking at all the movies.

Yanking his wrist back, Shadow glared at the back of her head. "So you can have an excuse to be all over me; no thanks."

"Darn, you figured out my ulterior motive." Amy said sarcastically, snapping her fingers. She pulled _The Chronicles of Riddick: Pitch Black _off the wall before popping it into the DVD player.

"Seriously though, I have issues sleeping in new places unless I watch a movie. Preferably a scary one." she explained and he jumped onto the couch beside her.

"...You're weird, Pinky. And _Pitch Black_ isn't a scary movie."

"You lie! It is an awesome movie! Plus I like how his eyes are...All cat-like and glowing."

"Weirdo."

"Emo."

"Touche, pinky, touche."

"Yes, I know I rock but shush...It's starting!"

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Sonic woke up with a wicked headache and a sense he wasn't in his room. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, his jaw fell to the floor when he realized where he was.<p>

In Mephiles' room.

In his _Super Mario Bros. _underwear.

...

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ AM I DOING IN HERE? AND WHY THE _HELL_ AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR?" he all but screamed and was rewarded with a pillow to the face. The force of it threw him to the floor and he landed in a graceful, yeah right, heap.

"Shut _up,_ you loser, I am trying to sleep!" Rouge hissed from the doorway and was getting ready to throw another pillow but realized what Sonic was wearing. "Dude, _Super Mario Bros._? Really? You must have really been smashed to follow through with your dare. But what are you doing in here?"

"_Shut up, they're _comfortable. And I probably crashed here, too wasted to go look for my own room. Good thing old Mephiles isn't here to rant about it." he replied and got up, dusting himself off.

"Yeah well, now I'm awake because of you. I don't go back to sleep once I'm really awake."

"Tch, who does?" Finding his pants and shirt, he threw them on before grinning at Rouge. "Wanna go bug Shadow? He's funny during a hangover."

The ivory-haired rock star matched his grin with her own. "I bet. Amy's pretty funny if you throw her into the pool. Let's do that to both of them once we find them!" she suggested as they began looking for the two people.

"Being evil during hangovers is fun!"

* * *

><p>Amy shifted in her sleep, seeing as whatever she was laying on was <em>cold<em> and _squishy_ and _uncomfortable_ and...Her eyes flew open to see that she was in the middle of the pool, laying on one of the water recliners. "What the-"

"Hi Amy!" she heard Rouge shout from the patio and she glared at her along with Sonic and Knuckles.

"Don't worry, the water isn't cold in the mornings!" Knuckles shouted and she flipped him off before sitting up really slowly.

"I am going to kill you freaks!" Amy shouted and they all snickered from the sidelines before Sonic pointed to something on her left.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one out there!"

Ha, they got Shadow too.

...She was still stuck though.

Damn it.

"Just wait until I get over there; you shitheads are going to get it!" Amy threatened and they faked being hurt before breaking out in laughter all over again.

"Fuck this, I'm killing them now." Shadow growled and jumped into the frigid water, swimming to the edge. Amy soon followed suit and the three troublemakers began to panic.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was all Sonic's idea!" Knuckles exclaimed and disappeared into the house, quickly followed by Rouge.

They both jumped out of the pool and glared lividly at the blue-haired rock star, who was backed up against the wall in pure terror. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!"

Amy laughed, smiling in sickeningly sweet way. "Handsome, _sure_. But don't worry...It won't hurt. A lot."

All Sonic saw before he blacked out were Shadow and Amy's matching maniacal grins.

* * *

><p>Inside, Tails was on his electric guitar playing "<em>Fight the Knight<em>" while Cream and Mina watched on. He paused in the middle of the song when Sonic's screams entered the walls, despite them being reinforced to block out sound.

"Um...Was that Sonic?" Mina questioned and the singer shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Most likely. Now, you said Mephiles organized a gig for us downtown?" he replied and the manager nodded, pulling out her PDA.

"Yep, both bands are scheduled to play at the _Moonlight Chaos_ today at nine." she explained and both Cream and Tails blanked.

"What?"

"Mina! That's in like two hours!"

"Oh shit! Go get everyone and tell them to get ready!"

Tails panicked before carefully taking his guitar off and placing it on its stand and then ran out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs for everyone to get ready.

"DUDES, GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR, WE GOT A GIG TO DO!"

"You punk kid! I'm trying to sleep!" Mephiles yelled back from his room and Tails rolled his eyes but still responded.

"Get up unless you don't want to get paid!"

Mephiles was out of his room five minutes later, showered and dressed in an indigo polo, jeans, and sneakers. Tails shook his head at his manager's antics before going back to running down the halls screaming.

About an hour later, everyone was dressed and ready to go with their vans loaded up with their stuff. The guys wore the usual, consisting of polos, hoodies, jackets, shirts, shorts and pants of their favorite colors. Whereas the girls wore skirts and blouses, sans Amy, of their favorite colors.

Knuckles stared oddly at Sonic along with everyone else in the van that carried everyone. He looked back, the same expression on his face. "What?"

"Dude, are you trying to look like Justin Beiber? Because the only difference between you two right now is the hair and the fact that your second jacket is blue not purple." Amy questioned and he frowned.

"No! It's cold out here and I just wanted to wear two jackets and my white pants today."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

><p>"Girls, your on!" the stage manager yelled and they all ran out, shouting introductions and greetings.<p>

"Let's rock this..." Amy mumbled under her breath, smiling and nodded towards her band.

_I settled down a twisted up frown_  
><em>Disguised as a smile, well<em>  
><em>You would have never known<em>

_I had it all_  
><em>But, not what I wanted<em>  
><em>'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown<em>

_You'd make your way in_  
><em>I'd resist you just like this<em>

_You can't tell me to feel_  
><em>The truth never set me free<em>  
><em>So, I did it myself<em>

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
><em>When all that is waiting for you<em>  
><em>Won't come any closer<em>  
><em>You've got to reach out a little more<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More, more<em>

_Open your eyes_  
><em>Like I opened mine<em>  
><em>It's only the real world.<em>  
><em>A life you will never know<em>

_Shifting your weight_  
><em>To throw off the pain<em>  
><em>Well you can ignore it<em>  
><em>But only for so long<em>

_You look like I did_  
><em>You resist me just like this<em>

_You can't tell me to heal_  
><em>And it hurts remembering<em>  
><em>How it felt to shut down<em>

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
><em>When all that is waiting for you<em>  
><em>Won't come any closer<em>  
><em>You've got to reach out a little more<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More, more<em>

_The truth never set me free_  
><em>The truth never set me free<em>  
><em>The truth never set me free<em>  
><em>So, I'll do it myself<em>

_You can't be too careful anymore_  
><em>When all that is waiting for you<em>  
><em>Won't come any closer<em>  
><em>You've got to reach out<em>

_Can't be too careful anymore_  
><em>When all that is waiting for you<em>  
><em>Won't come any closer<em>  
><em>You've got to reach out<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More<em>  
><em>More, more<em>

* * *

><p>Second half of the show, next chapter! Reviews would rock like Amy does, guys!<p> 


End file.
